Erwischt!
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Goose von  Ginevra Zabini   So, jetzt bist du mal dran ;- Ich hätte dann gerne mal was zu meinem Lieblingspairing Also Blaise und Ginny.Und zwar will ich, dass Ron die beiden beim knutschen erwischt. - Habt Spass!


Ich wurde wieder gegoost! XD

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Goose von Ginevra Zabini =)

So, jetzt bist du mal dran ;-)

Ich hätte dann gerne mal was zu meinem Lieblingspairing

Also Blaise und Ginny.

Und zwar will ich, dass Ron die beiden beim knutschen erwischt.

Zeit bis zum 15.02.2011

Viel Spaß!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Erwischt! =)

„Hallo Rotschopf", sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken als er ihr die Worte zu raunte.

„Hallo Zabini.", sagte sie desinteressiert und blätterte um.

Sie hatte schon den ganzen Morgen im Schlossinnenhof auf einer niedrigen Mauer gesessen und gelesen. Das Zabini hinter ihr herumgelungert hatte, hatte sie schon vor einer halben Stunde bemerkt..

Zabini umarmte sie von hinten und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Ich beobachte dich schon die ganze Zeit.", flüsterte er und versuchte seine Arme von hinten um ihren Bauch zu schlingen.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Ginny und schob seine Hände weg.

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich vor kurzem noch mit dir angestellt habe?", er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Taille.

„Vage.", gab sie zu und blätterte weiter.

Er umfasste ihre Hüfte und zupfte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„So schlecht war ich also?", fragte er grinsend.

„Es geht... du bist ein kleiner Fisch im großen weiten Meer, Zabini. Und mehr als die anderen Deppen hast du bis jetzt auch nicht zu Stande gebracht. Vielleicht gehe ich bald mal mit Eric aus.", sagte sie und sie musste kurz grinsen.

„Eric? Eric Coleman? Der ist...der ist doch... ein Loser!", rief Blaise entsetzt und vergaß für einen Moment was er vor hatte.

„Vielleicht gehe ich ja nur mit Losern aus?", Ginny klappte das Buch zu. „war das alles?", fragte sie Blaise und drehte sich leicht nach hinten um ihn anzusehen.

„Noch lange nicht." sagte er und küsste sie.

Erst sanft, dann zog er sie vorsichtig nach hinten, sodass sie gegen seine Brust lehnte und intensivierte den Kuss. Ginny schloss die Augen und lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

Seine geschickten Finger strichen über ihre Taille hoch und streichelte ihre Brust.

„Du kleine freche hexe", raunte er gegen ihre Lippen und strich mit seiner anderen Hand über ihren Oberschenkel.

Ihr ging das viel zu langsam. Sie nahm seine Hand und schob sie unter ihren Rock.

Blaise zuckte kurz zusammen.

'Kein Höschen!'

„Du Biest!", sagte er grinsend und verbiss sich in ihrem Hals.

„Oh, Hallo Ron." sagte Ginny und biss in Blaises Ohrläppchen.

„Wer?", nuschelte Blaise, er hatte gerade seine andere Hand unter Ginnys Bluse geschoben und sah dann auf.

Vor ihnen stand Ronald Weasley, der Bruder der hexe die er gerade befummelte und sah aus als hätte er Doxyeier gegessen.

Er brauchte einen kleine Mauer war noch im weg, aber Ron war einigermaßen sportlich, also würde sie nur einige Sekunden Vorsprung sichern. Wenn er sofort los sprintete hätte er also fast 5 Sekunden, bis zum Besenschuppen waren es knapp 500 Meter, er konnte hoffen das das Schloss offen war. Wenn ja würde er mit einem Besen fliehen, wenn nein könnte er ein paar mal um den Schuppen rennen bis Weasley erschöpft war und dann Richtung Schloss rennen. Wenn alles nach Plan verliefe könnte er mit 15 Sekunden Vorsprung bei den Slytherinräumen sein, das Passwort schon im Endspurt rufen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum hechten ohne erwischt zu werden.

Er grinste. „Weasley, man sollte dir ein Glöckchen umbinden!", feixte er und ging schon einmal leicht in die Hocke.

„Ginny bedecke dich!", kreischte Ron und hörte sich dabei fast an wie ein Mädchen.

Ginny zupfte ihren Rock hinunter und ihre Bluse zurecht.

„Ich dachte du hättest den Stimmbruch hinter dir?", fragte sie grinsend und hüpfte mit dem Buch von der Mauer runter.

Ron sah sie fassungslos an.

„Ich werde Mum schreiben!", quiekte er aufgeregt.

„Das wirst du nicht.", sagte sie trocken und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Ginny!", rief Ron ihr drohend hinterher, doch seine Schwester hörte nicht.

Er drehte sich mit hochrotem Kopf zu Blaise um, doch dieser war schon lange los gesprintet.

Blaise rannte wie ein verrückter.

Ginny musste ihn wirklich lieben, nicht umsonst hätte sie ihm diese 15 zusätzlichen Sekunden geschenkt.

Er grinste wie Blöd während er auf den Schuppen zu rannte.

Oh süße, süße Ginny.

Er rüttelte am Besenschuppen,.

er war verschlossen.

Okay...Plan B...


End file.
